As the development of the portable electronic products, the requirements for power saving are more and more critical. For a notebook personal computer (NB, or called laptop PC), each component is required to consume power as less as possible so as to save the power of a battery used in the NB.
Similarly, the optical disk drive used in the notebook PC is also required to diminish its power consumption. Conventional optical disk drive only stops the spindle motor while the optical disk drive is not reading or writing an optical disk to reduce the power consumption. However, the conventional optical disk drive supplies power to all circuits of chip(s) thereof all the time, no matter being used or not.
The operation of the optical disk drive can be divided into several operation modes, and each mode is executed by some specific circuits in a control chip. When the optical disk drive is operated in a specific mode, only some circuits in the control chip are used, the other circuits not used in this mode can be powered down without effecting the normal operation of the optical disk drive.
Accordingly, the circuits not being used in the chip can be powered down for reducing the power consumption of the optical disk drive when the optical disk drive is operated in a specific operation mode. Therefore, the portable electronic product which comprises an optical disk drive can maximally save power by reducing the power consumption of the optical disk drive thereof.